


True Love's Kiss

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Arthur was cursed by a water spirit to drown himself in a certain lake.Will they be able to find a way to lift the curse? A race against time begins.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean Arthur constantly teases Merlin and tells him he’s useless? Nah, that doesn't happen. Not in my canon. Nu-uh.

Merlin jogged down to the square when he saw the knights return from the hunt. But he frowned when he couldn't spot Arthur.

And then he saw it.

One horse was walking behind the Knights. Someone in a red cloak was draped over it.

His lurched and he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Why had something happened to Arthur the one time he hadn't come with him!

He rushed to Leon and asked what had happened.

"He's not dead or wounded," Leon reassured him immediately.

Merlin sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"We were near a lake and there was something in the water. A strange creature, none of us got a good look at it. It pulled his head down and kissed him before releasing him."

Merlin looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "It did  _ what _ ?"

Leon nodded slowly, clearly just as confused as Merlin. "And shortly after we got him out of the lake, he tried to go in again. Whatever it was made him have to return to the lake."

"So we knocked him out," Gwaine said, sounding entirely too smug about it.

Merlin looked over to Arthur again, taking in his limp body.

Percival walked up to them and nudged Gwaine. "Help me get him down."

The two went over to Arthur’s horse.

"Should we get him to Gaius?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, he’ll know what to do."  _ Because I don't. _ "Oh, and someone needs to tell Uther."

"Not me. My hands are occupied." Gwaine said as he and Percival walked past them, carrying Arthur.

Leon sighed and motioned for one of the other knights to come with him.

Gaius listened closely as Merlin hurriedly told him what Leon had said.

He nodded. "Sounds like he was cursed by some kind of water spirit. If so we need to make sure he only wakes up when we have him secured where he can't escape." He went to a shelf and picked up a small bottle. "Three drops of this will make him stay asleep for a few more hours."

Merlin took it and dripped the potion into Arthur's mouth. "So how do we break the curse?" Gaius sighed. "That is what we need to find out."

Just as he got up, Uther stormed in. "I demand to know what happened to my son!"

Leon entered after him. "Sire, as I said-"

"I know what you told me!" Uther snapped. He came to a stop next to the bed Arthur was lying on with Merlin by his side. "So?" He looked at Gaius expectantly.

"For now all I know is the same as Sir Leon has no doubt told you, Sire. I need to examine him more closely, see if there is some kind of mark that will give us a clue as to what it was that cursed him."

"So it is true? There could have been something in the lake?"

"There are a number of malevolent water spirits that are known to cause the victim to drown themselves. In order to figure out how to break the curse, we need to know what it was."

Uther nodded grimly. "Very well. I want to be informed of any new development."

"Of course, Sire." Gaius bowed as Uther left.

Leon sighed. Dealing with the King's anger was never easy but Gaius usually seemed to manage just fine.

"What kind of mark were you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"Curses usually leave a mark," Gaius explained. "It would help immensely in determining what kind of creature it was." He sat down on a stool beside Arthur and picked up his hand. He turned it around and looked at the palm and wrist. Nothing. He pushed the sleeve up to look at the inside of the elbow. Nothing. He put it down again and sighed.

Merlin did the same with Arthur's other arm but also came up with nothing.

"The only other place I've known marks to appear is on the chest," Gaius said.

Immediately, Merlin started taking off Arthur's breastplate and padded tunic. He didn't even need to pull back Arthur's shirt because he already saw it. A dark green line led downwards from the hollow between his clavicles. At the end of the line was a small water lily right over Arthur's breastbone.

Leon and Gwaine leaned over Merlin's shoulder.

Gaius looked at it for a while, then he got one of his books.

"Do you know what it is?" Merlin asked, eager to find a solution.

Gaius shook his head. "I'm not sure. However, I do know where to start now." He turned to the Knights. "Where was the lake?"

"In the south," Gwaine said.

"Merlin, get me the map."

Merlin got up and spread the map out on one of the tables.

Leon joined him and pointed out the general area. "We must've been somewhere around here."

There was a big lake with several smaller ones scattered around it in the region.

Percival and Gwaine carried Arthur to his chambers and positioned guards in front of the doors with the instruction to not let Arthur out no matter what he told them.

Gwaine sat at the table, waiting for Arthur to wake up. Merlin had brought a tray with some food and drinks. He fidgeted with the small potion vial, debating if he should put it in the water now or later. His debating was cut short when Arthur stirred. He quickly poured a few drops into the goblet. Then he got up and went to the bed.

At first, Arthur looked around, disoriented. "Where am I?" he sat.

"In your chambers. Come on, eat something."

Arthur grumbled something but followed Gwaine to the table and started to eat.

All of a sudden, he sat up straighter. Almost mechanically, he stood and walked towards the door.

Gwaine stepped in his way. "Wait- You can't- you shouldn't-"

Arthur interrupted him. "I need to get to the lake!"

Gwaine pushed him back to the table and into the chair.

"No- let me go! I need to-" Arthur started getting up again.

Gwaine sighed and pushed him back down. He realised he needed to change tactics. "At least drink something. It's a long way, you shouldn't leave without having a drink first." He held the goblet out to Arthur.

After a moment of hesitation, Arthur took it and downed its contents. Then he got up and started walking. Not even halfway to the door, his movements grew sluggish. He turned around to Gwaine. "Wha diyu gimme?" he asked, his voice already slurring.

"Sorry, princess." Gwaine grabbed him and guided him to the bed.

He struggled but the strength had left his body. He didn't stand a chance. He looked at Gwaine with utter betrayal written on his face.

Gwaine heaved the now unconscious Arthur onto the bed.

  
  


"He's asleep now," he told Merlin as he picked a strawberry off the plate.

Merlin hummed distractedly. He paced through the room, chewing on his fingernails.

"Did he say anything?" Gaius asked.

"Only that he needs to go to the lake."

"Hm... Thank you." Gaius started flipping through the book in front of him.

A few minutes later, he sighed and looked up. “Merlin, your pacing isn't helping anyone. Have you checked your spellbook?”

Merlin didn't stop in his tracks. “Yes, I have. There's nothing there. Two spells for breaking curses but they’re not for this type of curse. Not one inflicted by another magical creature.”

“Alright. Then help me look through these.” He pointed at the small pile of books on the table.

“Is this all you have?” He felt dread settling in his stomach. There was no way they were going to find the solution in four books. Not with this kind of rare problem.

“Don't lose hope just yet, Merlin. We’ve barely started.” Gaius said calmly.

“But we don't have much time. You said we can't keep Arthur subdued for more than four days!.” Merlin sat down and pulled one of the books towards him.

When there was just one book left, Merlin sat opposite of Gaius, head resting on clasped hands, his knee bouncing.

“Why don't you go to the library and see what you can find there?” Gaius suggested. He couldn't blame Merlin for being so on edge but it was getting on his nerves.

Merlin nodded and quickly got up.

An hour later, he was on his way back to Gaius’ chambers, carrying several heavy books.

Gwen joined him. "Let me help you."

"Oh, you really don't have to-"

She shook her head as she took two of the five books.

"Thank you."

She smiled. And as they started walking again, she asked: "I heard Arthur came back earlier today. How come I haven't seen him around?"

"Uh... well." Merlin eyed the books they were carrying. "He... um... he got cursed by a water spirit."

Gwen paled. "Oh no... what can we do?"

"It's forcing him to drown himself in a lake. We need to keep him away from the lake until we work out how to break the curse."

Gwen nodded, she began chewing on her lower lip. "Tell me if you need help. I can read. I can help searching these." She nodded at the books.

Merlin smiled. "That would be great. Thanks."

Gwen opened the door to the physician's chambers and held it open for Merlin.

Merlin put the books down on one of the tables. "Gwen said she'd help us," he announced.

Gaius looked up for a short moment. "Excellent."

Merlin didn't know if it was his usual bad luck or more evidence of Arthur’s stubbornness, but the next morning, guards reported having seen the prince leave the city.

Swiftly Arthur’s most trusted knights rode out to find him.

“Ah! Merlin, come here!”

Merlin’s head whipped up when he heard Gaius’ voice. He pushed the door of his room open and jumped down the steps. “What is it?”

“I think I found something.”

Merlin leaned over Gaius’ shoulder and read the passage Gaius pointed out to him. “True love’s kiss?”

Gaius nodded. “Yes, don't look at me like that- it makes sense. A kiss to counteract a kiss.”

“So... Gwen?”

“I assume she would be the right one.”

Merlin nodded. “Okay. Anything else I need to know?”

“Uh- no but-” Gaius started but Merlin was already out the door. “Merlin!”

His head peeked out behind the door. “What is it?”

“What if it doesn't work? Don't you think we should look for an alternative and not rush into this headfirst?”

Merlin considered this for a moment. Then he shook his head. “We don't have time for that.” And just like that, he was gone again.

Once he had found Gwen, they immediately got on their way to the stables. As they walked, Merlin hurriedly explained the situation.

“I don't know, Merlin... I don't think it's me. It can't be.”

Merlin stopped dead and turned around. “Who else could it be? He loves you!”

Gwen frowned a little. But she saw the tension in Merlin's shoulders. He was just as worried as she was. Slowly, she started walking again. “It's worth a try I suppose.”

Merlin smiled encouragingly.

“Do you know where we need to go?” she asked now.

“Yeah. It's one of the lakes south of Camelot. The big one.”

Once they were out of Camelot they sped up. About halfway there someone rode towards them at an equally quick pace.

It was Elyan!

“Please tell me you have good news!” He looked at Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “Yes, we’ve found it. We know how to break the curse. How is Arthur?”

“He’s tied up near the lake. He’s struggling too much for us to be able to move him. I guess being that close to whatever cursed him is making him fight even harder.”

Merlin nodded, determination taking him over. “Let's hurry then.”

They raced through the forest.

Little did they know they would almost be too late.

  
  


A moment ago, Arthur had managed to free himself. Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot tried to push Arthur back, he was already thigh-deep in the water.

Merlin's eyes widened and he practically jumped off his horse.

Gwen and Elyan quickly followed.

Gwaine's face lit up as he saw Merlin. “You have the cure?”

He nodded. “Yes! True love’s kiss!”

Percival and Gwaine moved to the side and held onto Arthur's arms.

Gwen stepped in front of Arthur, cupped his face in a hand and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

They waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

Gwaine frowned. Why was Arthur still trying to get away? Why hadn't he stopped?

As they looked at each other, surprised and stunned, Arthur slipped from their grip.

Gwen slipped as he brushed past her, staring dead ahead with an empty expression.

Merlin reached out to help her up.

Lancelot took one of Gwen's hands. "Let me help her." He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her “You know what you need to do. You need to try it,” he said, looking directly at Merlin.

Merlin frowned. Then his eyebrows shot up. “I don't think-”

“Do it!” Lancelot urged him. “What else is there?” They both knew what the only other alternative was.

Gwen looked from one to the other in confusion.

Merlin nodded and turned around. He hurried to get to Arthur who was already waist-deep in the water. His mind racing as he tried to come up with other solutions. But there was nothing. This wouldn't work... And there was no spell... But he couldn't lose Arthur.

“Please say you have another plan?” Percival asked, out of breath from the effort of holding Arthur back.

Merlin nodded. He took a shuddering breath and put a hand on Arthur’s chest. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Arthur's.

And Arthur stilled. He stopped struggling and fighting.

Gwaine laughed in relief.

When Merlin leaned back, he could still see a golden glow in the place where his hand had rested on Arthur's chest. The place of the mark.

Arthur blinked in confusion and looked around. His eyes met Merlin’s, he turned around and saw Gwaine and Percival grinning at him.

They slowly started walking to the shore.

Arthur tried to work through the fog clouding his mind. The last thing he knew was being at a lake- this lake- on a hunting trip. He had been in wearing armour then. And Merlin hadn't been there. "What happened?” he asked.

Gwaine stifled a laugh. “Your true love's kiss.”

Arthur cocked his head. Was Gwaine messing with him? What kind of answer was that?

“You were kissed by an evil water spirit which cursed you to drown yourself in this lake. Gaius and I found out the only thing that could save you was true love's kiss,” Merlin quickly explained.

Arthur frowned and stopped. “Then what are you all doing here?”

“They held you back from trying to drown yourself.” Merlin pointed at Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot.

“And you?” He turned around to Merlin.

He swallowed hard and stayed quiet. When Arthur kept staring at him, he mumbled: “I was your true love's kiss.”

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“I know, I know. I can't believe it either.” He walked past Arthur and sat down at the shore to pour the water out of his boots.

Arthur looked around and caught sight of Gwen who was wrapped in Elyan’s cloak. She looked confused and... hurt.

“Gwen, why did you not try?” he asked, puzzled.

“I did, I tried,” she said quietly. "But it didn't work."

Arthur stared at Merlin again with a deep frown on his face. It didn't make sense.

During the ride home there was an uncomfortable silence between Arthur and Gwen.

For once Arthur was actually grateful that Gwaine just kept talking and talking.

Gwen was just as confused but she desperately wanted to ask him how he felt about Merlin and how he felt about her. Even though- or maybe especially- because she knew she had to wait, her thoughts went into a painful direction. She began speculating.

What if Arthur wasn't in love with her at all? What if she was just his second choice? But couldn't he have at least chosen a princess then? Why settle for a servant to pretend with if he would have to marry a princess at some point anyway?

She shook her head, tried to stop worrying about it. When they were back in Camelot, she would ask Arthur. Then she would get an answer that would clear this up.

She sighed and tried to focus on her surroundings, to focus anything but the thoughts racing inside her head. They were still in a forest, the birds were singing in the distance and sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees. Instinctively her gaze wandered to Arthur, she watched the golden shine of his hair, feeling a painful pull her chest.

Merlin watched Gwen. She looked lost in thought, getting slightly more miserable as the minutes went by. He didn't know how to explain this to her. He barely understood it himself.

Did this mean Arthur loved him?

But shouldn't true love be mutual?

He was fairly certain he wasn't in love with Arthur. He cared about him a lot, yes. But that was it.

And then there was the whole destiny thing... But it had nothing to do with love. That was a match made my fate, by prophecies. It was devotion and loyalty.

  
  


At night, Gwen knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers.

"Enter." Arthur looked up. "Oh. Hello, Gwen." He smiled at her.

“Arthur, I would like to talk about today.” She stayed by the door, unsure of what to do.

He sighed. Of course. He had hoped he would have a little more time to think about this for himself. But no such luck.

He got up, pulled a chair out for her at the table and then sat down himself.

“Do you think... that with Merlin it really is true love?” she asked quietly.

He sighed, his hands entwined and resting on the table in front of him. “I don't know,” he said honestly.

Gwen nodded. She took a deep breath. She wanted to ask him how he felt about Merlin. But she wasn't sure she could take the answer. So instead, she asked: “Does Merlin love you?”

Arthur shrugged. “If he does, he's never brought it up. And- to me at least- it doesn't show.” He looked at Gwen, expecting her to tell him if she saw it. But she stared at the table.

She remembered what Lancelot had said to Merlin back at the lake.  _ You know what you need to do. You need to try it. _ Did that mean Merlin loved Arthur? Would Lancelot tell her if she asked? She sighed. “If he said he did would your feelings for me change?”

Arthur looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No..."

“You sound hesitant.” she couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

“I’m not in love with him.” His voice was earnest, honest. He was looking directly at her.

In that moment she knew that he meant it. A smile formed on her face. “I’m glad.”

Arthur smiled back and held a hand out to her.

She reached out and put her hand in his.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Arthur called.

“Merlin. I'm bringing your dinner.”

“Come in.” He got up to accompany Gwen to the door.

Merlin smiled at Gwen and was relieved when she smiled back. Maybe this meant things had worked out between them after all. He set the tray down on the table and arranged everything.

He was just pouring the wine when Arthur sat down and said: “Sit with me.”

Merlin frowned but obliged. He had assumed he and Gwen had talked about everything. Why would Arthur want to talk to him? Was he going to be scolded? He wasn't going to apologise for saving Arthur's life!

Arthur started eating. After a while, he said: “You're unusually quiet, Merlin. Is something the matter?”

“No. I simply don't know what to talk about.”

Arthur looked back at him with pursed lips. Then after a while, he asked: “Do you love me, Merlin?”

Ah, right. There it was, then.

“It’s a simple enough question,” Arthur said when he didn't answer immediately.

“I see you as a close friend, I care about you a lot.”

“And that is all?”

Merlin nodded. "Yes."

Arthur mulled it over in his head for a moment. "There's no shame in saying you love me."

"I don't love you... that way. Not the way Gwen does."

"Alright. So as a close friend?"

"Yes." He said decisively.

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual," Arthur said as he picked up his goblet and took a sip. Hiding his face behind it.

Merlin looked up, he couldn't hide his surprise. "It is?" he asked.

Arthur regarded him for a while, gaze strangely soft. "Yes," he said then.

A small smile broke out on Merlin's face.

Arthur cocked his head. “What is it?”

"I didn't expect that. I thought I was... well, not  _ just  _ your servant but... not a close friend anyway."

Arthur frowned. Did Merlin really not know? Had he been so bad at showing he cared? He sighed and set his knife down. “Merlin you’re as important to me as my knights, actually... a little more even. We have been through a lot together. You have been nothing but loyal. You have always been by my side. You have always supported me.” He licked his lips, a little nervous now. “You're very important to me.”

Merlin practically beamed.

Arthur could just resist picking up a tomato and throwing it at Merlin's stupidly grinning face.

But here in his chambers, the familiarity of their company, he couldn't help an answering smile from spreading on his face. There was no need to hide it. No need to pretend.

Now they both knew how much they were worth to each other.

And a comfortable silence settled between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
